Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-15617-20130202184944/@comment-15617-20130202200647
There is alot to say, and I still didn't even get to them all....I want to see if I can spend more time getting to the various critiques that I see. -- Word One: Some people are freaking out because they believe their fan-material no longer applies....that they have to change or delete things now to reflect what is going on: That is beyond ridiculous This is fanfiction for a reason - nobody has been affected by this in the least...if you feel the need to add an AU tag to your story, I ask why? A simple look at the post-date will tell you if this element from the show is relevant to this story....or, if you want, add a little something in the description to let people know that "so and so" isn't relevant because you just don't like it. What If I like making a story that has Rarity as Sweetie's mother? I can do that....why would I? Maybe I just like that more then them being siblings, or maybe I feel personally offended because Hasbro seemed to create her parents just to mess things up for me.....I can come up with any opinion I want, no matter how bone-headed it is -- the fact is, nobody's works are affected by this whatsoever. You are not dictated by the canon - the canon and fanon exists as two seperate entities; it has to be that way for rap songs to exist in the latter....their is a whole legion of people who don't even care anymore for the canon and see it as simply a new source of material for their works. I don't see myself as that (maybe someday), but the point is....they exist seperate, and it's good to enjoy them both for what they are. Point blank, nobody's work is affected by this, nor ever will be. -- Word Two:That this stinks because Hasbro is doing this just to make more money! To make new toys! The Toy Department now runs the show! Greedy! Evil! ARRRRRGGG!!!! .... .........Okay, look, I don't pretend to know how this all began - Megan Mcartney said that this was planned from the very beginning, which means that this was intended since Lauren Faust was onboard the show, and doubters should bare that in mind. Or not, maybe it's not true, and that "fake" post is accurate to a T....that this really was mandated just to make more toys - Honestly? Who the heck knows.... We can all make whatever theory we want...that's beyond the point - the point is, this is happening now and what matters now, is how we personally choose how to deal with it. Getting riled up and trying to finger-point who is to blame for all this, feels childish....looking for excuses; rather then fingerpointing and prematurely making up your own mind about something you haven't actually seen, how about we simply wait and hope for the best? That maybe, just maybe, we may be in for a happy surprise and this is loads better then anyone could have expected? Would this be the first time, a crappy decision was made because the big guys upstairs said so? No of course not, but on principle, but doesn't mean we can't be happily surprised....that maybe, just maybe, we could end up like what actually happens regardless of how or why it came to be. -- Word Three) It's all because the premise stinks! Alicorn Twilight and HiE fics are so bad! I don't want to see the canon go that way! Putting aside that what premise you feel is or isn't good, it doesn't necessarily matter - what matters is the ride, the journey....People who have read enough stories to complain that Alicorn-Twi and HiE fics are bad (which is purely subjective), should also be knowledgeable enough to know that the writing matters more then the idea....I can have a cliche generic idea for a story, if the writing is interesting enough, it doesn't matter what it is....people will enjoy it anyway. That's what counts - the ride...even if I can see the ending a mile away, or predict everything that will happen, it doesn't stop me from enjoying a media if it's genuinely a fun thing to watch....that the fact the canon is doing ideas that can be considered boring or generic in the fandom, isn't proof that this will be bad...that's not proof of anything - Nobody has seen the episodes yet, and everybody will make their own opinion about it anyway....The ride is what matters, not the idea -- the writer can take Alicorn Twilight and make her a more interesting character then any fanfiction writer ever did? Sound crazy? Why? It's the same idea....but it's more then possible... As for the Humans in Equestria.....hasn't anybody hear remembered Megan? Have people forgotten that their were human beings in previous generations of MLP? I wouldn't be shocked if their were a whole group of them that were absolutely ecstatic right now, and they have every right to be; again, just because the premise isn't new, or a certain group of fics are generally good or bad (your opinion), doesn't mean anything....you may think it makes you qualified to judge, but it really doesn't - it certainly doesn't make you a fortune teller who knows how enjoyable it will be or not before anybody has seen anything yet. Bottom line, let's wait and see what happens; let's try to enjoy the ride, then casting judgments about something we haven't seen yet. -- Word Four) I hate it because it's fanservice! I HATE FANSERVICE!!! This right here, is something I simply can't understand.....I love Season 3, I really really do - The premier was lackluster, and "Spike at your Service", despite having an adorable pairing was weak....but otherwise, this season has been all but perfect for me.....but looking around, people don't agree, and it seems to be because of this idea of "fan-pandering". That's.Just.Stupid......Why? Let me ask you this...when can you genuinely prove that something is fanservice or not? When? Because you saw this idea in a fanwork before and the writers did it? That's not proof of anything. The scripts for Season 3, for that matter, were all written largely 2 years ago, some of which were intended to be S2 episodes....I'm not even sure the writers were still aware of the Bronies all that much; I'm not sure that's enough time to see anything that they have done this season, as proof of fan-pandering. People are so quick to cast "blasphemy" over nothing - Even if you could get away with genuinely proving something is fanservice or not, which you can't....does that necessarily make it a bad thing? How? Did people complain when Derpy spoke? Not to my knowledge....quite the opposite actually - I know this is personal, but I love it when the writers give little nods to the fans....It reminds us that they are aware of us, and care about us....We can look at Derpy's censorship, or other things as proof they don't really give a hoot, but I don't think that is rational....The writers, Hasbro and everyone else have done plenty in acknowledging the brony community already; No, they don't give into our every demand, but then again, they really shouldn't, and dissenters should agree with that. Fanservice has the general perception of being a bad thing, but that's not true at all....do I want MLP to become nothing but fanservice? Of course not....but putting aside proving when such things actually happen or not, it's really up to you to decide whether or not you like it -- I personally have loved this season....I love all the fan-references, I can't get enough....when I see something become canon, I start bouncing like Pinkie Pie....and when something goes against my head-canon, I try to enjoy it for what it is, and remind myself that I can always go back to fanfiction and read/write whatever stories I like, with the route/interpretation/etc that I personally enjoy more. I simply cannot see any rational argument coming out of anybody complaining about these changes, I really can't.....I'm genuinely not trying to play Devil's Advocate - I'm simply not trying to make any rash judgments about something I know nothing about because I haven't seen any of it yet...Maybe the writers portray Alicorn Twilight and HiE in a manner that dwarfs any fanfiction ever made...or maybe it's a terrible idea; worse comes to worse, again, simply enjoy the canon for what it is, and return to your head-canon which is perfectly safe....because, again, no matter what the writers do, it will never effect what the fans try to do with their own works which will never be any less valid no matter what they do in the actual show. Let's enjoy the ride for what it is....let's assume the best, instead of preparing for the worst....let's try to make the best with what we get....let's actually try to have a good time, instead of complaining....let's try to actually not pass judgments about things we know nothing about - a lesson Bronies of all people should no more then anything else. Love and Tolerate friends...if you can't do the first, at least do the second; it's the least you can do.